


Halo [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Halo Kink, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: Crowley discovers how thrilling touching an angel's halo can be ...





	Halo [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recuperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379287) by [SavioBriion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion). 



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by SavioBriion's descriptions of halo-caressing in "Recuperation". (I could swear I saw a Good Omens Kink Meme prompt that was about haloes (and wings) being erotic ...)


End file.
